This invention relates to cigarettes and methods of making them.
When a smoker puffs on a cigarette the burning of the ember of the cigarette takes place predominantly around the outer edges of the ember because of the resistance of the central part of the ember to air flow resulting from the puff.
It has already been proposed to make use of this effect, e.g. by putting a better grade of tobacco on the outer periphery and a weaker grade at the centre.
It is an object of the invention to utilize this effect in still a better manner.